Elevator Loving
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: What happens when Ziva pushes him too far?


It had been a long day in the office and Ziva had been winding Gibbs up most of the day.

Now it was the end of the day, and only Ziva and Gibbs were left in the bullpen.

Gibbs stood up and marched over to her desk, "Ziva! Come with me now!"

Ziva stood up and followed him to the elevator, or as they called it the 'conference room'

They entered, and as the silver box began to move, Gibbs slammed his hand on the emergency stop button, turning to her and pressing her hard against the cold wall of the elevator.

She gasped in surprise at his actions, "What are you doing Gibbs?"

He smirked, "Showing you the effect you have had on me all day long"

He pressed himself against her, hard, making her feel his huge cock against her stomach, "Ohhh", she moaned softly

He kissed down her neck, as his hands roamed her petite body, "I can stop if you want me to"

She shook her head, "Don't you dare stop!"she replied, pulling him closer, and kissing him passionately.

He grinned and kissed down her neck, massaging her breasts at the same time.

She moaned and hooked her long legs around his waist and ground her hips against his, making him groan loudly.

He turned them and laid her down on the floor on top of his jacket; that he had just laid down.

He leant down kissing her lovingly, as he slipped her shirt over her head and bent his head down to suckle at her breast while his hand slipped down to cup her ass and the other hand massaged her other breast.

She moaned, as she hooked her legs around his waist and fumbled with his belt, undoing it and pushing down her trousers with her feet; her shoes had fallen off when he laid her down.

Gibbs smiled and slid her trousers off of her, and rubbed her centre really hard, making her moan loudly, "Ohhh Jethroooo yeeesssss"

He smirked and slid her blue thongs off of her, whilst kissing her gently

He leant down and slid his tongue along her entrance making her moan and grasp at his silver hair.

He swirled his tongue inside her, lapping at her centre and rubbing her clit with his fingers, and diving his other fingers deep inside her, as far as he could get them, making her arch her back and groan at the intrusion, as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, "Oh Yesss Yesssss Ohhhhhhhh Jethroooooo" she screamed as he licked and sucked at her wet centre, and made her orgasm on him with a scream, and causing him to smirk at how receptive she was to his delicate touches.

He leant up over her, looking into her lust filled eyes, and kissed her passionately as he teased her entrance with his huge throbbing erection.

He pressed it against her, sliding it along her entrance, making her moan softly, "I need you Jethro, please take me"

He smirked, he had her under his control, he had her begging for it, "Tell me what you want baby"

She moaned at the sound of his husky voice beside her ear, "I want you. I want you to fuck me"

He groaned at her voice, and slid inside her.

She thought he would never stop; he was so big, she moaned softly, "Wow"

He smirked, "You like that?"

She nodded, breathing heavily, "Oh yes, I love it, I could do this every night with you"

He grinned, "Then maybe we should do it every night"

She smiled, "I think we have a deal but it would be better if you would move"

He smirked and pulled almost all the way out to slam straight back into him with a groan

She moaned loudly, as he thrust in and out of her small frame, her nails gripping his shoulders, as her head was thrown back in ecstasy.

He fucked her hard, making her scream loudly, as her moans echoed throughout the small silver box.

She came with a scream, her body shaking with the intensity

After a couple of extra thrusts, he came deep inside her womb, making his sperm line her walls.

The feeling of his cum inside her made her smile, as she held him close to her, both breathing heavily with him still inside her.

He leant up and kissed her softly, she smiled into the kiss, "I love you Jethro" she said as she cupped his cheek

He grinned and kissed her lovingly, "I love you too Zee"


End file.
